Dogs & Red Scarves
by AzuraJae
Summary: [AU] Returning home from school one day, Sasha manages to save some girl with a red scarf from a hit-and-run car accident, but is killed in the process. Sasha wakes up a week after her death, but as a dog, a large German Shepard to be exact. After being captured and put in the Dog Pound, the same girl she had saved from the accident adopted her.


Hi there! Glad you wanted to read my Fic :D

A note for all those people who got triggered somehow by the summary or such,  
>Also, I don't promote bestiality or anything like that, but I really liked the plot of Dogs &amp; Scissors, which is an animelight novel series about something fairly similar to this.

I should stop babbling, Now go ahead, read the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Woof Woof...Car!<strong>

Sasha made her way briskly towards the darkened part of the street. It was probably a mistake to eat in class. It wasn't her fault that lunch wasn't long enough for her to eat her fill. It was only natural that she pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat them right? Only natural. She would much prefer to go home and get some real food, but of course, no going against sneaking out of detention, especially with Mr. Levi as the detention supervisor.

So now here she was, in the dead of night. She waited patiently at the empty crossing, waiting for the green light to pop up to signal that it was okay to cross. Sasha glanced both ways. No cars around, she could probably run across and come out quite alright, but better safe than sorry right?

The brunette jumped when she heard footsteps beside her. Turning her head, she saw a girl, maybe around her age, with a rather noticeable petite red scarf, solemnly engrossed on reading something on her phone. Sasha felt a little nervous to be around anyone outside this late at night, but the girl didn't seem too bad. She certainly did not look like a robber or anything, yet appearances can always be deceiving. Even so, Sasha allowed herself not to be so tense. Perhaps it was a little nice to have some company, even if it wasn't particularly friendly.

It seemed like forever before the light blinked green. The girl had walked ahead and Sasha followed, but had halted due to the screeching of towards somewhere ahead. Peering through the darkness, she noticed a car's headlights, coming closer at an alarming rate. Her first instinctive was the leap back in the safety of the sidewalk, but the girl with the red scarf was still walking down the road, unaware of the car that was making their way to her.

"Hey! There's a car approaching!" Sasha shouted. The girl failed to respond, even as the headlights blared at her. Gritting her teeth, Sasha sprinted towards the seemingly unsuspecting girl. There was no way she was going to lose someone to the wheels of a car again. "Watch out!"

Sasha roughly tackled the girl, dropping her school bag in the process. The girl landed on the sidewalk, sprawled on the ground looking rather confused, but still retaining her solemn expression. Relieved that the girl was safe, the brunette soon realized that she instead had put herself in danger. Sasha only turned her head enough to meet the head of the car.

The brunette didn't really know what happened next only that it hurt like a butt. She remembered feeling her side rip open and the smell of blood and burnt tire in the air. Sasha remembered something ringing in her ears as she felt herself painstakingly stopping her breathing for some reason. Perhaps she felt someone trying to shake her awake. It took a moment for Sasha to realize that she was dying. Sasha had figured that she probably the sheer force of being hit by a speeding car should have killed her instantly, but somehow she had managed to survive, at least for the moment.

A pulse of fear engulfed her and Sasha realized that she didn't really want to die, at least not yet. There was still so much to live for! What would her father think? After losing his wife, he would lose his only daughter too. What about her best friend, Connie? What would he do after finding out his childhood friend died? He would probably feel sick realizing that detention together was the last time they would ever meet. What about her teachers? Would Mr. Levi feel guilty for somehow causing her early death? What about…

The thoughts swarmed her head like bees as she began to feel the pain ebb away. Yup, she was efinitely dying.

But she saved someone right? The girl with the red scarf, she was undoubtedly alive. Sasha remembered she had tackled her onto the sidewalk, but even so she felt unease in her dying heart. Perhaps she felt like crying. I mean, why wouldn't she? She was dying after all, everything she had done in life was for nothing. Her dream? Probably unachievable now. The prospect of marrying and having kids? Scratch that. But at least, she had managed to save someone else's life, right?

And so with that fading thought, Sasha allowed the warm feeling envelop her as she died.

* * *

><p><em>Not your time yet.<em>

Sasha jerked awake, surprised that she was alive. She thought she died, but apparently she pulled through right? She looked around, feeling a little drowsy. How long was she asleep? In fact, where was she? Sasha soon identified herself to be in some sort of dark alley. Why was she here, anyway?

Feeling confused, Sasha pulled herself to her paws. Wait a minute…paws? She looked down at the ground where her feet should be, but instead of seeing human feet, she saw paws. Furry paws. Was someone playing a trick on her? Was she in the afterlife? Otherwise what other reason was she a dog.

She jumped to her paws in panic, running out of the alley, tripping over trash that was strewn across the alley. Making it to the opening of the alley, Sasha found herself in some part of the neighborhood. Then she realized it was the same neighborhood. _Her hometown. _Sasha then proceeded to howl and bark, pacing back and forth, feeling sick. She was sure that she was scaring everyone who was walking around, this was abnormal behavior for a dog after all. She had paced around barking until she had gotten the attention of probably half the neighborhood.

And so that's how she ended up in the dog pound, or 'dog prison' she liked to call it. She was put in a cage, with a bowl of water and that's where she stayed. There were some occasions where Sasha was let out to stretch her legs with a leash, but nonetheless, she spent most of her time, cramped in her cage, waiting for the possibility of being adopted, not that she had any chance. There were dozens of other dogs, much cuter and attractive than she was. She was a scraggly mutt picked off the street; it was highly unlikely that she would ever be adopted. Eventually, she had gotten used to this new lifestyle, although not particularly enjoying it. Probably the worst part of this 'second life', was the food. Dog food was bland, never tasted good. Even though it had the slight tang of meat or vegetables, it was horrid. Life had become less than satisfactory, yet at least she was living right?

Going into the second week in dog prison, Sasha had confirmed that she had died in a car accident, a hit-and-run accident to be exact. She had overheard one of the caretakers talking about how a brunette girl bravely saved another girl from being hit, but had been fatally injured in the process. Even though the girl had tried her best to keep her alive and had called the paramedics, Sasha soon died from blood loss and internal bleeding. Even though she had gotten over her death after the first few days in the dog pound, hearing the detailed conversation of how she died, Sasha couldn't help, but feel sick.

Being in her cell all the time, she had a lot of time to think. Sasha often wondered what had happened with her friends and family after her death. Her father would be devastated his only child was dead. How would Connie finish his group project with his partner dead? Not only was guilt crowding her thoughts, but the constant feeling of loneliness and emptiness resided in her heart. Even though they many dogs that she could try talk to, the dogs in neighboring cages were too simple minded to engage in any serious talking a human could do. Too hyperactive and simple-minded, Sasha tried her best to ignore all the senseless chatter that crowded the pound 24/7. So most of the time, she just laid idly in her cage, waiting for something to happen.

It wasn't until the 3rd week at the pound did Sasha finally got the relief she deserved.

* * *

><p>The pound was unnaturally quiet today. Despite the fact that there was at least a thirty or more dogs, even the most ambitious noisy dogs were abnormally quiet today. The eerie silence was somehow peaceful, but somewhat disturbing. Sasha had asked the neighboring dogs next to her cell what was going on, but the merely shook their heads and patiently looked at the door.<p>

Sometime in the late afternoon, Sasha had fallen into a light snooze, though was startled awake by someone walking down the aisle between the dog cages. Peering through the mesh of wire that kept her in, Sasha noticed a rather pretty young girl with a bright red scarf marching solemnly down the aisle, looking rather grim. A flustered employee watched helplessly as the girl took each time to stare at each dog. Each time, a dog made eye contact, it shirked back, whimpering.

"M'am, you're scaring the dogs." The employee said, looking nervously at the whimpering dogs.

The girl ignored the employee and continued about her strange business. After a good five minutes, the girl stopped in front of Sasha's cell. Warm black eyes stared at her, but unlike the other dogs, she did not really feel the need to cower in fear. Instead, Sasha stared back with her unnatural honey-glazed eyes. After a moment, the girl turned to the employee who was standing awkwardly a ways, looking extremely uneasy.

"Can you open the cage?" she said rather bluntly. "I would like to see this dog."

"U-uh, of course!" he stammered before shuffling over and opening the cage.

The employee leaned over, clipping a leash to Sasha's collar. Sasha could obediently allow herself to follow the leash and then sat in front of the strange girl. Even though she felt rather uneasy without the cage to protect her, it was nice being out of the stuffy cage. The dark-haired girl crouched down, so now she was an eye-level with Sasha. She blinked at her and so Sasha blinked back.

"Are you the one?" she asked, reaching out to pat Sasha on the head. In response to her question Sasha wrinkled her nose and snorted.

_What on earth are you talking about?_ Sasha barked softly back.

She was quite aware of the fact that the girl probably won't understand her, but natural human response would be to ask this question. Hearing the girl gasp, Sasha tilted her head, feeling fairly confused. The red scarf girl stood up and faced the employee who seemed really sweaty and nervous all of a sudden.

"I will take this dog." She ordered sternly.

"O-o-of course!" he stammered, fiddling with Sasha's leash. "Just c-c-ome this way and I'll get the adoption p-p-papers ready for you."

Supposedly, Sasha would be happy that she won't be stuck in this dog prison any longer, but to be honest, she was more curious about this mysterious, yet familiar, red scarf girl. Sasha waited patiently as she finished writing the adoption papers, trying to figure out where she had seen this girl before. When she was done, she handed the papers to the receptionist who quickly looked it over.

"Are you sure you want this dog?" the receptionist asked, looking down at Sasha. "Apparently she was a dog on the street, so we don't have any birth records or certificates for her. Perhaps it would be better to adopt one of our purebred shepherds?"

_Hey! _Sasha barked loudly, making the receptionist jump. _I think that was an insult._

"No." the red scarf girl said firmly and almost menacingly glared at the receptionist, who seemed a little spooked that seemingly the dog somehow understood her. "It has to be this dog."

"Alright, honey, just let me file these in." she said, typing something in her computer. Then she looked at the girl who seemed impatient. "You left it blank for the dog's name."

"I'll decide on a name later." She said briskly. The girl impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. "Is there anything else?"

"You will receive a free leash, ID collar, dog water and food bowl for having adopted one of our shelter dogs." , informed the receptionist as she gestured to the readily prepared bag with the label 'Doggie Bag' printed on one side sitting on one of the chairs near the entrance of the building. "Hold on, let me call one of our boys to switch to your leash…"

"She doesn't need a leash." The Red scarf girl said, walking over to take the bag before leaning over and unclipping Sasha so now she was technically free. The dark-haired girl turned towards Sasha, staring intently. "You'll follow me right?"

_As if I had anywhere else to go._ Sasha thought, trying her best to roll her eyes at her.

"Are you sure?" the receptionist asked, looking rather skeptical. "Only obedient dogs may walk without leashes. We aren't responsible if it runs away as soon as the doors open."

"I'm sure." The girl said firmly, glaring at the receptionist. Then turned to Sasha and added, as if to make sure. "Right?"

_Whatever you say, owner._ sniffed Sasha, feeling her paws itch with excitement and curiosity.

Before the receptionist could respond, the red scarf girl marched out of the building, with the bag in hand. The red scarf girl beckoned for Sasha to follow and the shepherd obediently trotted after her. The receptionist looked in awe as the girl and her new dog disappeared from sight.

For a while, the girl and the dog walked in silence. Sasha felt relieved to walk without being restraint by a leash or such, so she enjoyed the walk. Often times, Sasha stole glances at the red scarf girl as they walked, wondering why she had to single her out from all the other dogs. Coming to a point where they crossed the street, Sasha sat down and nervously watched the passing cars while awaiting for the green light.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman by the way." The red scarf girl suddenly said, looking down at her. Sasha looked back, wagging her tail.

_So you're Mikasa Ackerman…_thought Sasha, twitching her ears and turned to look at the blinking red light. _That's a nice name, I suppose…_

"We'll talk more when we get home." Mikasa smiled as the red light finally blinked to green.

Sasha padded after Mikasa into the large apartment on the 8th floor. The apartment was pretty large and quite fancy. The shepherd started to suspect that she had been adopted by a wealthy family.

"Eren, Armin, I'm home." Mikasa called out into the empty apartment.

Sasha's ear twitched as he heard a thump and a thin, lanky teenager stumbled out of a room to meet them. The boy was average looking, but had extraordinarily strong green eyes accompanied by a messy wad of ashy-brown hair. A moment later, a short young blonde boy walked out of another room, holding a book.

"Hey Mikasa- woah what do you have there?" Eren asked, looking at Sasha, who blinked back.

"A German Shepherd!" exclaimed Armin, walking over to Sasha and petting her on the head. Sasha wagged his tail in response. "I knew you wanted to get a dog, but I didn't expect so soon!"

"That's a big dog." commented Eren, who warily approached Sasha from a distance.

"Relax, she won't bite." Mikasa said, putting the doggie back on a table top.

"What's her name?" Armin asked excitedly, switching from patting her head to scratching her under the chin.

"I'll decide later." Mikasa said, taking off her boots by the door.

While Armin was trying convincing Eren to take a closer look at 'Mikasa's new dog', Sasha took a good look at her surroundings. Apparently she was in the living room, with one side morphing into a kitchen at one point. Walking around the mess of furniture that seemed oddly placed in the apartment, Mikasa made her way to a room on the far side of the living room.

"Come here, girl." The dark-haired girl called. Sasha instantly turned her head to her, perking her ears, before making her way through the clump of badly placed furniture to Mikasa's side.

"She's really obedient!" Armin noted, looking rather surprised.

"I think her name should be Titan." Eren said. "She's really big so, it's like she's a titan."

"Maybe." Mikasa said, opening the door and gesturing Sasha to go in, which she did. "I'm going to shower and then to bed, you guy should too."

"Alright, good night, Mikasa, Eren." Armin said, waving to the dark-haired girl. "Good night to you too, doggie!"

"Yea, good night." Eren added.

Hearing that they acknowledged her, Sasha barked a good night in response, even though she knew fairly well that they wouldn't understand her anyway. It was nice, maybe she would like it here.

Mikasa's room was very spacious. It was decorated with beautiful drawings hanged on the wall while a mess of books were stacked in a shelf near a window. Her bed was large, fluffy and comfortable-looking.

"You can sit over there on the blanket on the floor." Mikasa said, pointing to a fluffy bed that had a light brown blanket tucked in. "I'm going to take a shower first, okay?"

_Yea, sure…_barked Sasha, sauntering over to the bed. She instinctively sniffed the bed first before choosing a nice position and sitting down. _That reminds me, I feel like I need a bath myself._

"You can take a bath tomorrow." Mikasa said, as if she was reading her mind. "But for now, it's okay right?"

Sasha tilted her head, surprised that Mikasa had somehow read her mind and watched as her new owner disappeared in what she supposed was the shower. Resting her nose on her paws, Sasha observed the room. There was a large photo of Mikasa and the two boys in apartment hanging above the bed. Even though both the boys were happy and smiling, Mikasa had this solemn look on her face. Looking at the nightstand, there was another photo, but this time with a man, a woman, and what looked like young Mikasa.

_Must be her parents._ thought Sasha. _I don't sense or smell anyone else here in the apartment…I wonder where they are._

Deciding that she would probably find out the longer she lived with Mikasa, Sasha decided to focus her thoughts at the matter at hand. Not only did Mikasa seemed to single her out of all the other dogs, but did seem like Mikasa could understand her. It was ridiculous unless Mikasa knew how to speak to dogs, which she clearly didn't because she didn't talk to any dog, but her. Whining in confusion and probably stress, Sasha stretched out on her side, watching and waiting for Mikasa to come out of the bathroom.

There was a good 30 minutes before Mikasa finally came out in what appeared to be her night shirt and pants. Surprisingly, she was still wearing the red scarf, which Sasha found to be quite odd, considering it wasn't winter or anything. Sasha watched her owner as she went to dry her hair at the vanity desk that sat nearby. After another 15 minutes of just silence and the buzzing of the hairdryer, Mikasa sighed looked at Sasha.

"I finally found you." She said softly. Sasha tilted her head when she noticed that Mikasa looked extremely relived. "It took three weeks, but I finally found you."

_Please start making sense._ Sasha pleaded silently. _You're making my head hurt. And how can you understand me anyway?_

"I know this may come as a surprise, but I can totally understand what you're saying." Mikasa explained.

_What? S-s-so all this time, you knew what I was saying? _Sasha barked, jumping on her paws. Maybe she wasn't so alone after all. _Can you hear me now? _

"Yes, I can hear you just fine. " Mikasa said. "I can hear you as long as you direct your thoughts at me, so there's no need to bark."

_So if I think like this, will you understand? _Sasha said, wagging her tail. _This is so awesome! I thought…after all this time…_

"Wait a second…." She suddenly said, getting up from the vanity desk.

She went to her nightstand and opened a drawer. After rummaging in it, she took out a piece of paper and then went to Sasha, who was now bouncing excitedly around the room. Mikasa crouched down and called Sasha over. The dark-haired girl lifted the paper to her face and Sasha's eyes widened.

Sasha looked at the happy brunette that was munching on a potato, grinning at the camera. Next to the brunette there was a young boy with a buzz-cut made funny faces at the screen, appearing to be laughing. What surprised her more was the brunette who was grinning at the camera, remnants of the potato around her mouth. There was just no way…no way at all.

_Connie?_ Sasha stammered in her head_. And t-t-that's…_

"I had to search for it, but I found this picture on Facebook." Mikasa said. Then she pointed at the brunette. "But this is you, correct?"

* * *

><p>Pretty long for a usual first chapter :U<br>I just wanted to set up everything right so it ended up a bit long. Unlike my other FanFic, Flustert in the Dark (only on AO3), I posted this as soon as I finished Chapter 1, so this might take longer to update.

Also actually, I don't really ship MikaSasha that much compared to Springles and JeanSasha, but I think they're relationship is really cute and I thought, hey why not? I enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed just as much reading it! Hopefully you'll be interested reading the next chapter :3

Anyways, until next time!  
>Jae<p> 


End file.
